


The Torture Of Reinhard Heydrich

by JohnxHelen



Series: John and Helen's Mad Love [2]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Adler couple dies because they know about the Smiths and supplied them with medical supplies, And because John is a sadist, By John and Helen, Character Death, Crazy In Love, Creepy Pet Names, Dark City References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone dies except for the Smiths, F/M, Healthy Crazy Relationship, John and Helen are like Joker and Harley minus abuse, Mad Love AU, Medical Torture, Mentions of Lina Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg, Nazis, Possessive Behavior, Suspender Kink, THOMAS DESERVED BETTER, Thomas never dies AU, Torture, tw for rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: Hi guys! This is the sequel of The Private Session, where John and Helen torture Heydrich! This will be a multi-chapter fic with much blood, torture, sex  (in later chapters) and death of characters.Enjoy!





	1. The Capture

Reinhard Heydrich, as he did every day, even after one of his orgies, sat in his office, working on the crushing of the Herero tribe in South Africa. He was just about to affix his signature of death to the paper when his adjutant, Hans Peter Something (he was not good with last names), knocked on the door. He strutted up to the desk before the Oberscruppenfüher corrected the erred adjutant, "You forgot to salute." he said. "Oh! Right" the aide corrected himself. He would never be like Peiper, who had left to run the SS with that snake Himmler. He resumed work, and had hardly put it away and started on the next piece of work when his aide came in, saluted again and yelled, "Herr Obertsgruppenfüher, it is my pleasure to present the Heller couple to you."

A couple walked behind his stance and saluted, the man standing in perfect salute and wearing a strange hat that covered all of his hair; Heydich assumed that he was bald "At ease, Major". Heydrich said. "Leave. I want to talk to them alone." He didn't know anyone named Heller that would visit him, and he thought that they possibly were Resistance members. Hans Peter something left. He didn't know anyone named Heller that would visit him, and he thought that they possibly were Resistance members. He had too many attempts on his life, so he fingered the gun he kept under his desk.

 

The minute the door closed, Mr. Heller took off his hat, revealing his shocking green curls. "Now." he said to Mrs. Helller. She advanced on him holding a bloody baseball bat and a black cloth doused in chloroform.


	2. Why So Serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what happens: Mrs. Adler dies just because, we find out about some of the plot, and John quotes Heath Ledger. And there's Nazis.

  
Heydrich awoke in a strange room with it seeming to spin around his prone form. He'd barely remembered the capture as Mrs. Heller had shoved a cloth into his mouth which made him lose consciousness. Suddenly, he caught her face and moved his head over to the let to avoid her vengeful gaze. He saw the body of Alice Adler, the dead doctor's wife, and wondered why she was here.  
FLASHBACK  
Alice Adler , the widowed wife of Dr. Gerry Adler, had never meant to go. After he husband died of a "heart attack", she privately swore never to hang around that woman again. But, she was a forgiving person, even forgiving her husband after he'd had too many affairs with his secretary. She was bringing cookies, to congratulate Helen for the anniversary of their friendship. She had a key, from the times that she checked on Max when she and her husband were away. She entered the door and looked at John, who smiled. "No wonder they stuck around", she thought and might have said it out loud because Helen walked up to her, on one of her "possessive" moods and angrily whispered in her ear,"No one talks about my Johnny like that." Alice laughed. "You all know we in the Garden Club have a crush on him, you don't have to be that possessive." Helen out a handkerchief around her mouth and slowly strangled her. She started to yell, as the world spun slowly around her, before Helen murmured, "This is just what your husband looked like when I killed him". Those were the last words she would ever hear until she got to the afterlife.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
The woman came into the light and Heydrich saw her dyed orange-pink curls. "You're not Mrs. Heller, are you? You're the Obergruppenfuher's little slut, aren't you?" She didn't answer. Instead, the "slut" walked towards a darkened area where her husband sat. "What's happening?" he asked. The man walked towards him, and said "I see we haven't introduced ourselves correctly." Heydrich could see that in the light, his hair was the same green as "Mr. Heller". He took out a tool, said "eeine meenie miney moe, shall I cut off his big toe?" which made the woman laugh, and did just that. Heydrich yelled, but he seemed unfazed and cut off another toe and moved up to his perenium, where he used a clipper built specifically for that purpose. More agonistic yells accompanied this operation. "Now that we've properly introduced ourselves, do you regret what you said?" the Obergruppenfuher asked, face moving close to his. "No,sir." he winced. "Well, you seem like the one who wants to talk about how you told Connolly to rape my wife at the SS ball a few months ago. Why so serious?" he hissed. "Do we need to make you less so?" Heydrich wanted anything but this. He wouldn't tell. This man would have to break him until he was nothing but a place where oxygen flowed, but he didn't say anything. "Well, you want it like that then, like your poor captain. Helen, lead our guest to the wheel"


	3. The Wheel

The wheel may have sounded childish, but in reality it was one that was extremely torturous for the unlucky man, in this case Reinhard Heydrich, who was placed on it. The straps were made of leather and had barbs on it. Helen had made them after one of the victims seemed to take pleasure from the leather, which the two did not want. It also was plugged in to a electrical outlet, and had a spinner, so the two could spin him around at dizzying heights. Heydrich was also prone to sporadic beatings by the woman and her bloody bat at any place she could reach on his body.

 

Soon, he was aching everywhere, in a pain that would make him want to scream, but he would never give them that satisfaction, even though the *smack* of the bat, the lash of the whip, John's interagatory tone, and Helen's sinister laugh any time her lover made a joke almost forced his hand. "You better fucking say something soon" John growled, "Or it WILL get worse for you, I can assure you. I'm sure you remember your wife?" He gave out a confused groan. "Is that all you will say? Then shut up, Jew! We all know your ancestry and we will leak it to the world! I wonder what your wife would think, dear Reinhard? She hasn't had any relations with you in, what, five years? On the other hand, while you mourned over your loss, finding solace in places no man ever should, me and my Helen have had sex 168 times!"

 

They looked as if they were going to do it a 169th time, when Heydrich said, "Go ahead. She's been living with Walter Schellenberg for five years with the children, and I don't even get to see them. I don't give a shit about you, your little slut, and how much sex you've had, or any of your fucking achievements.." His rant, under the stress of torture, went on for thirty minutes and revealed nothing about his plot to turn his wife. Finally Helen sarcastically remarked, "I'm glad you got all of that off of your hairy chest, so we will give you a little rest and we'll do it again. ", she gestured to her husband to get the syringe. John went to the refrigerator to get the confession syringes, to use on those unruly captors and a gag, in case Heydrich wanted any famous last words .

 

When Heydrich saw it, he knew that Helen was lying and luring him to confess. He thrashed against his bonds, yelling, "GO AWAY! GET OFF!" as the Obergruppenfuher came up to him, gag in his left hand, silencing his howling screams, while he injected the syringe into his left arm, like he did with Dr. Adler six months before. All the  while, Helen was laughing hysterically, as someone would do at a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The reference to Lina having a affair with Walter Schellenberg may have happened; he took walks with her and Heydrich almost poisoned him, because he might have known about their liaisons. In this universe, Lina decides to begin a affair after learning about what her husband has done.  
> 2) The wheel is a reference to "Dark City", where the main character, played by Rufus Sewell, who also plays John Smith, is tortured by the Strangers, a group of aliens that control the town.  
> 3) It was rumored that Reinhard Heydrich was a Jew.


	4. Interegnum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true story of Helen's rape (trigger warning) and Heydrich has a war of two halves, as a result of the drug that the two gave to him. Also, setup for the next fic in the series, "Heusmann"

It took five hours for the drug to go into effect. Meanwhile, John and his wife retired into the observation room, where they could still keep eyes on their "guest". "Helen, can you tell me what happened?" John asked. "I already told you what happened." Helen replied, but John looked at her like he had told her a lie. "Please, just in case." Helen nodded.  
BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK  
Helen Smith was walking down one of the many corridors at the SS Ball. Himmler was still talking about, "the glory of the Reich", when she slipped our under the excuse of redoing her makeup, at Heydrich's behest. Unbeknownst to her, Captain Connolly was lurking at the end corner, his body covered by a dark light. She walked near him and he grabbed her, roughly taking off her panties."HELP JOHN!" she screamed, hoping he could hear her. "JOHN PLEASE!" she screamed even louder,and Connolly said, "He doesn't care about you Helen. Unbeknownst to him, John had heard the scream while making circumspect gazes around the room, and seeing Heusmann and Heydrich together. He excused himself and took off his jacket to reveal his gun, his gas that would knock out anyone near it and a flashlight. Helen was immune to it, but no one else was. As he crept slowly through the halls, he almost ran over two shapes. As he sidled closer, he saw his wife, face twisted in pain, with the Captain trying to fuck her. "Shit." he whispered. Helen looked up and saw the most beautiful face that she could ever know. She almost said, "John", but instead mouthed it. He flashed his beam at the Captain. "Fancy seeing you here, Captain, fucking my wife." he sarcastically remarked and sprayed the gas near the Captain. John pulled the unconscious Captain out from her and embraced his wife, who started to cry into his shirt.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
"And sometimes.." she cried, "I.. have nightmares where he, Uh, he, kills you and fucks me and I have no choice but to give in." John embraced her harder and tighter, kissing every inch of available skin, licking the tears away from her face, in essence swallowing her sorrows. They remained like this for a long time, until the tears remained and she choked in sobs which almost sounded like she was dying, which is a utterance John never wants to hear. Then, John whispered a fact he hadn't told his wife, "Before I heard you, I overheard Heydich and Heusmann , who was invited because his son is graduating from the academy, talk about 'how Smiths captain was turning the slut' because that's what they think of you, but don't worry, it's not what I think of you. You are the most beautiful, intelligent woman that I have ever had the privilege of meeting. You are the best mother, wife and partner in crime that I have seen. I love you so much, Helen Moore." She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. A comfortable silence settled between the two "You still have the camera, right?" she remarked. He nodded. "Can we, after he is dead, take pictures of him and got to Berlin to show them to him? A little 'Private Session' ?" He murmured, "I like the idea, Mrs. Smith." and laughed, chaotically. 

While Helen was confessing what truly happened to John, Heydrich seemed to awake and see a younger version of himself, before Lina left him, young and idealistic. "Tell them." Young Heydrich said. "Smith is a very powerful man and will kill you if you don't tell him. And he will destroy your name, your family tarred as Jew's? Do you really want this?" "I don't. " his older self responded. "But I am loyal to my country, and I don't want to see it destroyed by the Obergruppenfuher and his slut." "Think of your family. Think of them in a gas chamber, bodies shrunken and burned because they were declared enemies." He did not respond. "Fine." his young self said, almost to himself, "I guess I have to do this then." He took out a gun and shot his older self in his head, blood pooling all over the chair. Then, he opened the wound up and crawled inside of his body.


	5. The Death of Reinhard Heydrich

  
While the young version of the genocidal maniac was sewing himself up inside of his elder self, (or it felt like it to him, as a result of the drug) John and Helen Smith were making love, but not in their usual sadistic way. Instead, the two were intertwined together, kissing each others mouths and every inch of skin that they could touch. "Helen, I love you." John said again and again as he moved inside her, gently and lovingly playing with her clitoris. All Helen could do was moan at how gentle he could be, that side that no one knew he ever possessed. Pretty soon, she came, moaning through her climax, moaning, "I'm going to come!", pulsing around his cock. John responded, "Me too! Hold on!" as he emptied inside of her.

The two lovers remained there, holding each other close, until they heard Heydrich slowly waking. "Remind me, Helen, make sure to cut his tongue out because he ruined our only time that we could spend together. Doesn't he know that I'm a very busy man?" "Or that I'm a busy woman. It's very hard to raise children and kill people, you know." Helen smartly replied, and John laughed at this remark. He slowly got up, taking Helen into his arms and was about to fit her into clothing when Helen said, "Can you wear only your suspenders please? It might help me.. stay calm if something he says upsets me."

"Much obliged, darling. And if he does upset you, liebchen, you will get to kill him with your bat without any interference from your darling husband while I take out his organs for Heusmann, I promise. I'll even 'tickle' you in the airport if you would like."

"Yes." she responded,"Now wake him up fully , and get the tape recorder. We might need more than intestines to give concrete proof to the architect." He kissed bar cheek, "I love your puns, and all of you, Helen, hell hound." "Let's get Heydrich". she responded."I hope that I don't have to use my machine gun on him.", referring to the gun that they kept in case, even if the drug didn't work, their victim was being uncooperative.

Once John had beaten Heydrich once in the head to fully arouse him, and got a chair to sit down in he nodded to Helen, who was at the table from where John borrowed the chair, to start recording his confession, staring into his blank expression. "I hope you had a relaxing sleep, Reinhard. Now you've had what you needed, it's time to give me what I need: answers." Heydrich nodded. "Now, since you are being so cooperative, tell me why you cane up with the plan to rape my precious wife." He winked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath and answered, "It was a plan we had in place after you tortured one of Heusmann friends for some slight five years ago. The captain, who used to be one of your assistants in the art of torture, saw you and her having sex near the corpse and took pictures discreetly. That's when he approached me and asked how to get rid of you, and I, since I knew about what you did to those that fucked with either you or you wife, agreed. Soon, we had Heusmann and started to climb up the ranks, waiting for the chance to put our plan into fruition."

After another breath, Heydrich continued, "Then, Captain Connolly privately called me, with one of Heusmann's aides listening, taking notes as Heusmann was with the Füher. He told me about his invitation to the ball and that he would put our plan into action. When we got there, I whispered in your wife's ear, saying that her makeup was slightly off, and that she should go to the bathroom to get her face makeup back to perfection." Helen choked down a sob. "He lied to me." she whispered, then screamed, "YOU LIED TO ME!" at the Oberscruppenfüher.

John want over to her and whispered, "Don't let him win, Helen." and reassuringly kissed her cheek. "Continue, Oberscruppenfüher. My wife was just reacting to your erroneous actions." His eyes widened and John laughed, "I was just joking around. Go ahead."

"Captain Connolly was waiting near the ladies bathroom, and I was trying my best to look innocuous, but I underestimated your superior sense of eavesdropping , Obergruppenfuher and your wife's predilection for screaming to beat the band, as you Americans would put it." He laughed, but Helen knew it was a fake laugh. "Thank you, Reinhard." he said in a fake polite tone, and motioned for Helen to turn off the tape so she could come forward.

Helen Smith grabbed her bat, which she left near the recorder and also snatched the camera to give to John. "Here's your reward for all the good things that you've given to us." John sarcastically remarked. She smashed his head and brains open with a vengeance as white flashes captured those moments forever.

After they were sure that Reinhard Heydrich was dead, John stabbed his chest open, and with his gloved hand, took out his internal organs and placed them into the container, packed with frozen ice. Helen was busy developing the pictures.  John caught a glimpse of her in her bloody white dress and felt a erection start to develop. He could hardly wait to "tickle" her in the airport and god help anyone who interrupted their private time. "Are they done yet?" John inquired. "Yes." she said, "Come look."  
"This will scare him. she said as he saw his wife's Fury-like expression as she made the first hit. "It will." he agreed. "Want to start packing?" She said sadly, "Could he try to hurt me?" "Don't worry, Helen. We will make him keep his mouth shut. We will triumph." John reassured her, and kissed her hard, to further comfort her. "Let's get going, Hel-hound. She followed him up the stairs, turning the light off on the dead body of Reinhard Heydrich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of "The Torture of Reinhard Heydrich." I want to give a special thanks to ClementineStarling for your kind words and helping me with writing. This, however, is not the end of this series. The next fic will be called "Heusmann" and will be a two part fic. The first part will be smut and the second part will be John and Helen forcing Heusmann to bend to their will.  
> Happy reading!  
> JohnxHelen


End file.
